Malditos Celos
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: Esta claro que los celos sacan lo peor de uno, el amor es una lucha constante, que no cualquiera resiste...


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

A excepción de Marco (Maruko) que fue creado por mi.

**Advertencia: contiene LEMON.**

.

.

.

**_FIC PARA EL CONCURSO DEL FORO SORATO_**

…..

Contado desde el punto de vista de nuestro Yamato Ishida.

**Malditos Celos**

**Sora-Rin111**

12/02/13

Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, partí con rumbo a América, dejé atrás mi familia, mis amigos y a… mi amor de toda la vida Sora Takenouchi. Todo por cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en astronauta.

Desde que llegué a ese país con una cultura tan distinta a la mía, me dediqué en alma y cuerpo a estudiar, todo esto tuvo la mayor recompensa, al segundo año de la Ingeniería Astronáutica, me dieron la oportunidad de ser pasante de investigación de la NASA, para aprender más de cerca el desarrollo del nuevo trasbordador que iría al espacio en el siguiente viaje, que aunque mi pasantía no era pagada, al menos tenía la oportunidad de aprender de los grandes.

Todo esto además de satisfacción trajo consigo que yo dedicara menos tiempo para todos allá en Japón, incluida mi novia, con la que con forme el tiempo le llamaba menos; sólo un par de correos al mes… recuerdo que alguno de ellos me contó que al terminar de estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio su carrera en diseño, iría a Milán, Italia, para sacar dos años allá. Me pareció grandioso y así como ella hizo conmigo, le di todo mi apoyo.

Ahora tengo veinticinco años y estoy sacando un post grado en Astronomía, Sora vino a mi graduación hace unos meses y volverla a ver fue grandioso, aunque partió luego de terminada la ceremonia, me fascino verla. Gracias al Mundo digital, donde logró transportarse hasta acá y no perder clases.

La vida me dio más sorpresas, a pesar de mi corta edad he subido de puesto en la NASA, ahora ya no observo, sino que ayudo directamente en el diseño de la nueva nave espacial.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Nada, lo tenía todo.

O al menos eso creía, hasta que Taichi Yagami, mi mejor amigo, me sacó de mi triste realidad. Él hizo un viaje a Italia junto con Mimi, para visitar a Sora y lo que me dijo no me ha dejado dormir…

"_En serio te digo, pasa algo entre ellos, yo no sabré italiano, pero ese tipo un tal Maruko, se pega a ella como chinche, le lleva flores, la lleva al cine y es de lo más dulce… al contrarío de ti…"_

AL CONTRARIO DE MÍ.

¡Maldita sea!

Ese tipo tenía todas las ganar, yo estaba lejos y demasiado ocupado, como para luchar por su amor, yo simplemente había perdido por ausencia y sobretodo por mi frialdad.

Si, me di por vencido como un idiota, como sino me hubiera costado conquistarla y dejé que pasaran los meses, tres para ser exactos y no contesté sus llamadas, sus correos, me encerré en mi mundo y la oscuridad se volvió apoderar de mi, una que ni Gabumon me pudo sacar.

¡QUE ESTUPIDO FUÍ!

Pero me daba miedo comunicarme con ella, entre más pasaba el tiempo, ese imbécil más se regodeaba con ella, tenía que hacer algo, así que tomé un curso intensivo de italiano y esperé las vacaciones para hacerle una visita, otros tres meses pasaron, pero estaba decidido a luchar por ella, aunque tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Tomé el vuelo y me decidí que a pesar de lo que encontrara iba hacer hasta lo imposible por traérmela, como tuve que haber hecho hace tiempo.

Con los datos que tenía, sólo su dirección, al bajarme del avión tomé un taxi. Nos tomó unos quince minutos por el tráfico, ya era tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse, deseando y rogando que ella estuviera allí.

Llegué al edificio y entre, tomando el ascensor y caminé por el pasillo, mis manos sudaban y quería dar la retirada, pero no, me paré, tomé aire y cuando encontré el apartamento 1-11, alcé mi mano para tocar, otra vez los miedos se apoderaron de mi, quería que Gabumon estuviera conmigo, pero se quedó en el digimundo, tenía que hacer esto sólo y terminar de una buena vez por todas.

Que importaba sino me abría, ya estaba aquí en algún momento tenía que salir, aquí esperaría. Y cuando al fin me arme de valor para tocar, la puerta…

-Sorpresa…-Dije, mi voz se quebró, era ahora o nunca, o corría o me quedaba, opté por la última, ella entornó sus ojos y su cara pareció descomponerse en el acto, con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Yama… creí…-Habló cerca de mi oído, me sentí como el estúpido más grande del planeta, ella se rompió a llorar.

-Perdón… yo… estaba ocupado-Quise enmendar.

Luego me hizo pasar, me sentía terrible, pareciera que no hubiera razón para sentirme amenazado, pero pasaron los minutos y no dijo nada, hasta que por fin rompió ese pesado silencio que nos envolvía.

-No lo vuelvas hacer-Dijo recomponiéndose de aquel choque de sentimientos, yo no le podía decir que pase seis meses muriendo y hundiéndome en mi propia miseria, por unos malditos celos, sin razón.

Le supliqué perdón, uno que no merecía, porque todavía me estaba preguntando para donde iba, eso me estaba carcomiendo la poca razón que me quedaba.

-¿Para dónde ibas, amor?-Pregunté en el tono más sedoso que podía.

-¿Ah?-Dijo, como si de pronto recordase que iba a algún lado- Si, iba a verme con mi compañero.

Ahora mis celos, parecieron encenderse, tanto que pensé que terminaría gritándole.

Si ya tenía mi corazón y mi alma rasgados, con eso todo empeoró.

-Pero no te preocupes,-Agregó apacible- ya canceló con él.-Sacó un celular de su bolso, encontrando el número marcó, pero luego colgó-Tiene apagado su celular, bueno más tarde me comunico.

Yo no deparé mucho en eso, me había perdido en ella, su cabello rojo recogido en un moño sencillo, a un lado de su nuca, su rostro maquillado levemente, de una forma natural, haciendo resaltar sus ojos que parecía del más puro rubí fundido, cuando fue a mi graduación no puede degustar ese cuerpecito, de una adulta-joven, quería saber cuanto había cambiado desde que la toqué por primera vez, siendo apenas una adolescente. La examiné minuciosamente, sus finos labios, su piel que parecía estar menos morena, su cintura parecía más pequeña y sus caderas más anchas y sus piernas… ¡Dios, todo un manjar! No podía culpar al tal Maruko de haberse fijado en ella y quererla conquistar.

Ella guardaba silencio, viendo lo maravillado que estaba al verla en ese vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo, corto… y de pronto pensé el porque ella se vestía así de sensual para verlo, volví a encenderme, así que me acerqué a Sora, para como queriendo reclamar lo que me pertenecía, sus labios y los míos juntos, representando lo más sublime del éxtasis humano, ella lo correspondió de la misma manera

Me saqué la camisa, no quería perder más tiempo y así fue la conduje a la cama que estaba a pocos pasos y la recosté, me dirigí a la cremallera del vestido y la bajé lentamente, la besé con más ansia y puede escuchar como un pequeño gemido ahogado quería salir de ella y luego fui descubriendo de apoco su cuerpo, besando cada parte que descubría, la despojé de todo el vestido, nos sacamos los zapatos y empecé a despojarme de mi ropa.

No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento, era mágico volver a tocarla, volver a verla y sentirla mía.

No había manera mejor de hacerla mía y dejé a un lado el estrago aéreo que sentía. La deseaba pero sobre todo la necesitaba, mi cuerpo ardía en deseo.

Empecé a rozar uno de sus botones rosas con mi mano, mientras apretaba el de su otro pecho y con mi lengua empecé a bajar y surqué su vientre plana, me embriagué con el olor de su cuerpo, dulce y febril, ella dijo mi nombre en un gemido y yo enloquecí, si se puede llegar a más locura de la que ya tenía.

Ya estaba tan lista como yo, así que tomé mi lugar y estando en su entrada me deslicé en la humedad de su interior, besé con desenfreno sus labios y luego me centré en su cuello, extrañaba tanto eso, ni todos los trofeos del mundo podrían reemplazar lo que siento ahora, la embestí con fuerza haciéndola llegar al éxtasis, ya sabía el ritmo que requería para lograrlo, ella curvó su espalda y suspiró, mientras sus manos tomaban fuertemente las sábanas.

La besé suavemente, y torturé sus pezones, con mis labios, con mi lengua, recorrí con mi lengua el recorrido hasta sus labios, ahora era mi turno de llegar al clímax para alcanzarla, habiéndolo logrado recosté mi cabeza un poco sudada en su pecho, esa sensación tan espectacular, levanté mi cabeza sólo para ver su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un tierno carmín.

No quería separarme de ella, pero alguien empezó a tocar la puerta, empezó despacio y luego más fuerte, al percatarse de que no había respuesta.

-¡Sara, amore!

Maldito, quien quiera que fuese que la llamara amor y que dijera mal su nombre.

Me puse mi ropa interior y mi pantalón, mientras miraba a Sora tratando de levantarse y me dirigí a abrir.

El tipo estaba sorprendido, tal vez porque nunca había visto un hombre aquí.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le dije en un perfecto italiano.

Cuando abrí la puerta estaba parado ante mi un italiano alto, un poco más bajo que yo, cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Iba vestido elegantemente, traje negro. Estaba notablemente preocupado

-¿Sara, está acá?-Él vio mi pecho descubierto y luego dirigió su vista al interior. Al momento apareció Sora detrás de mí, con mi camisa y su falda. Debo admitir que la manera en que se miraba me encantaba.

-Marco, lo siento intenté llamar-Hermoso se escuchaba el italiano en los labios de Sora, era una lastima que se estuviera dirigiendo a él.

-Tenía apagado mi celular, pero amor…-Dirigió su vista a mi.

-Lo siento, él es Yamato Ishida, mi novio-Aquello pareció caerle como un baldazo de agua fría. Yo extendí mi mano y él hizo lo mismo- y él es Marco.

-Ya…ma… perdón.

-Dime Matt, así me llaman en América, Maruko-Dije al notar que no podía pronunciarlo.

-Marco-Dijo corrigiéndome.

-Pasa Marco-Le dijo Sora, aquello me hizo hervir la sangre.

Se sentó en el único sillón que había frente a la televisión, en aquel cuarto, no sin antes pasar su mirada a la cama que estaba hecha un desastre. Ambos lo seguimos y nos sentamos también.

-¿Qué pasa Sara?

-¿No te entiendo?-Ella lo vio confundida.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-si antes ya quería matarlo… pero mi pelirroja negó con la cabeza-Pensé… que él no existía,-Me vio con cierto desdén-que sólo era tu manera peculiar de rechazarme y que me esforzara, es que…

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Marco, seríamos amigos, porque yo tenía novio.

-¡¿Uno que no te llamaba?!

Esta había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, me paré y lo tomé de la camisa para levantarlo, luego le di un puñetazo que lo hizo caer de nuevo al sillón.

-Ya…-Me suplico Sora, poniéndose en medio-Creo que cometí un error, no debimos seguir siendo amigos Marco.

-Sara…

-¡Es Sora!-Grité.

Él salió disparado a la puerta y se fue, dando un portazo, Sora empezó a llorar, no sólo había arruinado mi noche, sino que la había hecho llorar.

-Voy ser sincero contigo, Taichi me había contado de este tal Maruko… por eso no te llamaba pensaba que tú y él… perdóname.

-Yama…-Me abrazó, ella tiene el defecto de perdonarme por todo, bueno no es un defecto sino la más bella virtud.

-También… como mañana es San Valentín,-Me corté, me puse de rodillas-sé que no es el momento más romántico, pero-le mostré lo que había comprado en América-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella levantó su mano y cubrió su boca, luego se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo…-Le susurré al oído.

-Amor, yo también quiero pasar mi vida contigo-Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de su rostro.

-Todo en la vida tiene letras pequeñas, como la de los contratos-Dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo y ella me seguía.

-Dime…

-Si aceptas casarte conmigo... ¿Me harías el honor de vivir conmigo en América?

Ella pareció pensar.

-Yo iría al fin del mundo contigo Yamato.

Nos besamos con tanto pasión, como si sellásemos con un beso esa promesa y volvimos a reanudar nuestra noche de pasión, allí mismo sin deseos de movernos, solo queríamos volvernos uno nuevamente, deseando que nadie nos interrumpiera y aunque lo hicieran no me movería de allí aunque el mundo se acabase…

Los celos sacaron lo peor de mi, pero ayudaron a darme cuenta que cada día debo luchar por lo que amo, jamás dar por sentado que una persona es tuya, se debe regar cada día como si de una flor se tratase para que permanezca siempre feliz y dé hermosos frutos.

Al otro día partimos a América, ella ya había terminado sus estudios y estaba allí esperando que se terminara su permiso de estudiante para disfrutar de la bella ciudad, la cual no le preste atención. En el viaje no hizo nada más que preguntarme como había aprendido italiano tan rápido, yo le respondí que cuando a uno le interesa algo pone todo de sí para alcanzarlo.

El amor mismo, tan simple, tan hermoso, pero es una lucha constante, que no cualquiera resiste…

Malditos celos… malditos pero certeros…

Allí estaba con el amor de mi vida, con el que había elegido pasar el resto de mis días, hasta dar mi último aliento.

TE AMO, SORA…

**FIN**

**Sora-Rin111**

Aaaaaaa que les ha parecido, estoy que muero de la felicidad, al principio la idea era para varios capítulos, tal vez luego la retome con muchos cambios en un fic un tanto largo, o tal vez no, sólo quería aprovechar este día para publicar esto y celebrar un día tan hermoso.

Se me olvidaba Piyomon está en el mundo digital :D

**Reviews… estaría agradecida.**


End file.
